


Пора поговорить

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они сдружились еще на первом году, но вот все это с Мацукавой начало происходить относительно недавно, как будто их дружба перебродила из-за неправильных условий хранения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пора поговорить

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

— Ага! — вскидывается Ойкава, когда рука Ивайзуми с глухим ударом прижимает ладонь Ханамаки к столу. Выглядит Ойкава при этом так самодовольно, что у Мацукавы сводит скулы. Когда он начинает исполнять импровизированный ритуальный танец победителя, даже Ивайзуми не выдерживает.

— Это был последний раз, когда ты с моей помощью разрешал споры, — говорит Ивайзуми, поднимаясь и еще выше закатывая рукав рубашки.

— Да-да, конечно, Ива-чан, — подмигивает Ойкава, и на лице тут же расплывается масляная улыбка. В одно ухо влетело, в другое — вылетело. Он прислоняется к исписанной мелом доске — ха! — и смотрит прямо на Мацукаву.

— На что хоть спорили? — устало спрашивает Ханамаки. 

Мацукава обычно всегда ставил на него, но сегодня, будь у него выбор, предпочел бы воздержаться. Он сам не знает, как так получилось. Просто в какой-то момент Ойкава достал его во время очередной «приватной беседы» — так он называл их перешептывания на лестничном пролете цокольного этажа. Точнее, это Ойкава шептал, а Мацукава пытался реагировать спокойно. Уж очень раздражающей была его привычка все замечать.

Ойкава напирал на то, что поговорить должен был именно Мацукава, Мацукава привел логичный, как ему казалось, довод о том, что раз это беспокоит Ойкаву, то ему и карты в руки. Ойкава преследовал его всю дорогу до кабинета, где они и застали Ханамаки с Ивайзуми за их обычным занятием.

— Вот как мы разрешим наш спор! — воскликнул Ойкава, показав обратившимся к нему недовольным лицам большие пальцы — по одному на каждого. — Я ставлю на Ива-чана.

Мацукава даже сказать ничего не успел. А Ханамаки закономерно продул — честно говоря, никто не понимал, почему он продолжает пытаться. Но Мацукаве это казалось чертовски милым. Он не знал, с каких пор сочетание «милый» и «Ханамаки» прочно укоренилось в его голове и прекратило вызывать отторжение и панику.

Тем временем Ойкава продолжал на него смотреть, и у Мацукавы вдруг начало кончаться терпение. Наверное, Ойкава хотел как лучше, но как же раздражала эта манера совать нос не в свои дела. Тем более что Мацукава был уверен: решение проблемы, содержание которой сводилось к «Макки в последнее время ходит как в воду опущенный», в компетенцию Ойкавы не входило.

— Маццун сам расскажет, — ухмыляется он. — Ива-чан, пошли в столовую?

Когда Ойкава разворачивается, на его жилетке Мацукава видит меловые разводы. По крайней мере, весь тот стресс, через который Ойкава заставил его пройти, окупится хотя бы частично. Может, кто-нибудь увидит и посмеется над его неряшливостью. Но Мацукава тут же осознает свою ошибку: он не учел весомый дополнительный фактор, который хватает Ойкаву за ворот рубашки у дверей и грубо отряхивает спину. Ох уж этот Ивайзуми, слишком он правильный.

За ними захлопывается дверь, и Мацукава вздыхает. Он садится на стул напротив и оказывается с Ханамаки лицом к лицу. Тот выглядит расслабленным, если, конечно, сравнивать с его постоянной нервозностью и скрытностью в последнее время. Мацукава сколько ни пытался, не мог вспомнить, что послужило причиной такой резкой перемены: будто пальцами щелкнули, и от прежнего Ханамаки остались только приятные воспоминания.

Иногда он задумывался над тем, что Ханамаки, возможно, увидел перемену в самом Мацукаве. Тогда неудивительно, что он теперь такой дерганый. Не очень-то приятно узнать, что твой друг втайне по тебе сохнет. Даже противно, наверное. К чести Ханамаки, он пытался делать вид, что у него все в полном порядке — только выходило из рук вон плохо.

Поэтому Мацукава старался не навязывать свою компанию. Если раньше все выходило непринужденно, то сейчас перед каждым звонком Мацукава задумчиво крутил трубку в руках, прикидывая, о чем они будут говорить. Нужно было подбирать какие-то нейтральные темы. То же самое происходило, когда они оказывались лицом к лицу. Но если телефонную беседу легко можно было завершить, придумав повод, то здесь трюк не срабатывал и приходилось пережидать периоды неловкого молчания. Вот и сейчас Мацукава один за другим отметал варианты вступительной фразы и даже чувствовал нарастающее волнение. А с ним это вообще бывало крайне редко. 

— Так зачем он вообще приходил? — спрашивает Ханамаки, подперев щеку ладонью. Он разворачивает перед собой тетрадь и что-то бездумно выводит на белых листах карандашом. Солнце, волны, какие-то выпуклые дуги.

— Как обычно, — говорит Мацукава. — День прожит впустую, если ни у кого из-за него не заболела голова.

Ханамаки смотрит искоса, но тут же опускает взгляд. 

— У тебя в последнее время сниженный уровень терпимости к капитану.

— Неужели? — удивленно переспрашивает Мацукава. Ойкава действительно ходил за ним хвостом все то время, пока Ханамаки примерял на себя образ задумчивой отстраненности. Но поначалу он ходил молча, и Мацукава, стиснув зубы, терпел. 

— Ну да. На лице все написано, — Ханамаки хмыкает. — Значит, сильно достал.

Мацукава трогает лицо пальцами и морщится, поглаживая себя по подбородку. И усмешка еще какое-то время держится на губах Ханамаки, но потом исчезает без следа, и Мацукаве становится холодно и неуютно. И совсем немного — одиноко.

***

Еще в последнее время Юда странно на него смотрит.

— Говори уж, — Мацукава подкидывает в воздухе мяч и посылает в его сторону легким касанием.

— У тебя ритм сбивается, — прикусывает губу Юда. — Не замечал?

— Нет, — сам не замечал, но нашлись неравнодушные, неодобрительные взгляды которых говорили громче любых слов. — Но мне уже посоветовали что-нибудь с этим сделать.

Юда кивает. Первогодки убирают зал, но Мацукава не торопится в раздевалку — там Ханамаки и все остальные. Нужно будет поддерживать болтовню, а у него совершенно нет настроения. И вид полураздетого или, еще хуже, в одних трусах Ханамаки потом скажется на его сне, точнее его отсутствии. Только этого ему не хватало. Он и так в последнее время просыпается с навязчивым желанием прогулять занятия. Лишь бы не проживать еще один день в оковах неловкого ледяного молчания.

— Вы поругались? — спрашивает Юда, как будто невзначай, но его очень легко читать, да он особо и не скрывает беспокойство в голосе.

— Кто — мы? — неохотно переспрашивает Мацукава. Если и Юда сейчас начнет подталкивать его к Ханамаки, то точно придется симулировать простуду или еще что похуже. Жаль, что из-за разбитого сердца не дают денек-другой отлежаться.

— Вы с Тоору.

Мацукава от неожиданности опускает руки, и мяч прилетает ему прямиком в лоб.

— Извини! — Юда широко улыбается, подхватывая отскочивший мяч, но поспешно прикрывает рот ладонью. — Просто ты так на него смотришь, как будто убить хочешь.

— Это вирусное у нас в команде, — отвечает Мацукава. На самом деле он просто устал, а Ойкава только подливает масла в огонь. Обидно терять дружбу, но не скажешь же об этом во всеуслышание, особенно когда ничего вроде бы и не произошло.

Ему каждый день не хватает Ханамаки. Обычно по вечерам они могли зайти к кому-нибудь из них домой и делать домашку, а потом слушать музыку. Бывало наоборот, но тогда приходилось доделывать задания с утра перед тренировкой, потому что иногда попадались такие альбомы, которые обязательно нужно было дослушать до конца, а на все остальное времени не оставалось. Мацукава не сразу понял, что очередность действий не важна, главное, что они были рядом — плечом к плечу. И Ханамаки был теплый и веселый, и всегда читал мысли Мацукавы, и разделял его вкусы, а когда не разделял, они могли спорить, и Мацукаве это тоже нравилось. Они сдружились еще на первом году, но вот все это с Мацукавой начало происходить относительно недавно, как будто их дружба перебродила из-за неправильных условий хранения.

Вчера он притащил Ханамаки диск, потому что если этот кирпичик не смог бы подлатать фундамент разрушенного моста, то ничто другое точно бы не помогло. Ханамаки взял коробку из рук и засунул в рюкзак с вежливым «спасибо», но даже не посмотрел на обложку. Мацукаве стало так горько, что пришлось уйти пораньше. Надо смириться, отстать от Ханамаки, доиграть как-то до следующих отборочных, а потом можно и уйти из клуба. Так они будут пересекаться реже.

Но отвратительное чувство беспомощности и обиды мешало Мацукаве безропотно принять свою судьбу. И именно это желание хвататься за соломинки выводило его из себя и заставляло срываться на остальных. 

— Нет, — говорит он, потирая ссадину на лбу, — ты прав. Ойкава просто попался под горячую руку.

— Бывает, — Юда улыбается, и Мацукаве кажется, что его глаза на секунду загораются лукавым огоньком. — Не злись на него. У него два игрока в составе чудят.

Мацукаву вдруг словно током прошибает. Ладно он, но ведь и Ханамаки из-за него неспокойно. Получается, что он своей невозможностью держать эти дурацкие чувства при себе раскачивает общую лодку. Может, в чем-то Ойкава и прав. Раз Мацукава заварил эту кашу, то ему и расхлебывать.

Он дожидается, пока все уйдут, на крыльце спортзала. Домой идти совершенно не хочется, зато на небе много звезд, и они немного отвлекают. Интересно, зачем придумали первую любовь, если она почти всегда несчастна, и почему нельзя начать сразу со второй. Про вторую не слагают душещипательных песен, а значит, это что-то повседневное и спокойное — как раз ему подходит. Мацукаве не нравится испытывать много эмоций разом: с положительными хотя бы легче справляться и рассасываются они безболезненно. 

А сейчас ему от самого себя противно. Даже отдавая себе отчет, что с тем, кто ему нравится, у него нет шансов, он продолжает фантазировать о том, как они могли бы быть вместе. Изводить себя даже приятно, но вот эта мысль — мешает. Если Ханамаки так сник, углядев в Мацукаве намек на симпатию, то что бы подумал об этом? О том, что Мацукава раньше специально долго рассматривал его спину, ягодицы, ноги. Так насмотрелся, что теперь, наверное, на всю жизнь хватит. Мацукава как будто предает их дружбу, точнее то, что от нее осталось.

Когда за спиной раздается выдох, у Мацукавы сердце чуть не рвется на мелкие кусочки. Он ошарашенно оборачивается: Ханамаки стоит за спиной, и его взгляд — темный и тяжелый — вдавливает Мацукаву в землю.

— Ты тут был? — спрашивает Мацукава.

Но Ханамаки ничего не отвечает, просто смотрит. Потом перевешивает через голову ремень сумки и молча проходит мимо. Мацукава, открыв рот, глядит ему вслед, пока белая точка его фигуры не растворяется в темноте.

Наверное, Ханамаки хотел убедиться, что все ушли, а тут он — как будто специально поджидает. Нехорошо получилось. Как же он будет дальше с ним говорить, думает Мацукава. Если всего мгновение назад вообще забыл, что такое язык и как им пользоваться.

***

Игра у Мацукавы не идет — хорошо, что тренировочная. Но все равно немного стыдно, даже Киндаичи спрашивает, все ли у него нормально. На Ойкаву так и вовсе лучше не смотреть: тот разве что волосы на голове не вырывает. Теперь Мацукаву это даже не веселит.

Зато Ханамаки предельно собран, и это должно как-то подбадривать, но почему-то делает все только хуже. Друг на друга они не смотрят, а не мешало бы: во время приема мяча, идущего прямо на Ханамаки, Мацукава тормозит слишком поздно, поскальзывается, и они сталкиваются плечами. Мацукава кубарем летит на пол.

Он показывает тренеру и судье, что с ним все нормально, но во время следующего же розыгрыша понимает, что это не так. По крайней мере, Ханамаки, кажется, в порядке, разве что чуть бледноват. Мацукаву зачем-то отправляют в медпункт — хотя это просто ушиб, и через пару минут боли уже не будет. Но медсестра так недовольно качает головой, что у Мацукавы все внутри холодеет. 

— Как бы не вывих, — говорит она.

Мацукава делает глубокий вдох. Никакой это не вывих, ясное дело, но доиграть у него теперь никак не получится.

Первым в медпункт влетает Ивайзуми.

— Ну что? — глаза у него такие, как будто Мацукаву уже облачили в погребальные одежды.

— Отправляют на рентген, — Мацукава морщится. Ничего ведь не покажет, пустая трата времени. — А он как?

— Ханамаки? — схватывает Ивайзуми. — Да ну вас, блин. Смотреть надо, куда прете. Тренеры ему уже устроили взбучку и тебе устроят — и поделом.

— Ясно, — Мацукаве до взбучки нет никакого дела, главное, что с Ханамаки все в порядке. Не хватало бы еще, чтобы из-за Мацукавы у Ханамаки были проблемы — в довесок к уже имеющимся. Если это такой завершающий знак свыше для особо непонятливых, что пора Мацукаве прекратить о нем думать, то он его понял и оценил. Никаких больше заигрываний с вероятностями. Просто сухое принятие — ничего больше не будет.

Следом влетает Ойкава, поражает Мацукаву прицельными молниями из глаз, но вместо того, чтобы разразиться бранью, зачем-то за шкирку вытаскивает Ивайзуми в коридор. Мацукава хорошо читает намеки, поэтому не удивлен, когда после них тихо заходит Ханамаки и прикрывает за собой дверь.

— Извини, — говорит он, глядя себе под ноги. — Я не видел. Извини.

— Я тоже не видел, — устало отвечает Мацукава. — Ничьей вины в этом нет.

— Я специально не смотрел, — выпаливает Ханамаки, сжимая кулаки.

Мацукава кивает, скорее самому себе. Сейчас главное — не испытывать разочарования. Это закономерная реакция. Конечно, Ханамаки противно. Чудо, что он вообще решился с ним заговорить.

— Я понимаю.

— Правда? — язвит Ханамаки, и от горечи в его голосе Мацукава морщится. — А мне кажется, нет.

Он тяжело приваливается спиной к двери. Одну руку кладет на ручку и сжимает, как будто чтобы удостовериться, что никто не зайдет. Мацукаве хочется сказать, что для этого там достаточно повернуть язычок. Но он не может выдавить ни звука — видимо, такая у него судьба: молча пережидать все ответственные моменты.

— Я повторю один раз, потому что это все так по-дурацки. Я не хотел тебе говорить, но совсем не говорить тоже нельзя. Я же вижу, ты думаешь, что я просто взял и расхотел общаться... Черт! — свободную руку он запускает в волосы и остервенело скребет пальцами голову. — Ну как еще это перефразировать? Да никак. 

Мацукава готовится принять удар. Он готов. Или нет — хочется закрыть уши. Но Ханамаки успевает первым:

— Ты мне нравишься, Мацукава. Ох, блин, как ты мне нравишься... Ты извини, но ты мне просто до одури нравишься.

Он дышит так часто и глубоко, как будто финишировал в многокилометровом забеге. Мацукава даже испытывает за него гордость — он смелый, красивый, выносливый, конечно, он добежал. И Мацукава смотрит и не может сложить два и два: еще недавно Ханамаки от него шарахался, отвращение испытывал... А теперь как будто реального Ханамаки заменили на Ханамаки из фантазии. Которого Мацукава лепил по воспоминаниям и картинкам перед глазами.

— Но тебе же это было неприятно, — говорит Мацукава. — Так почему сейчас все изменилось?

— Что значит «неприятно»? — Ханамаки моргает, щурится и снова моргает. — О чем ты?

— Я не понимаю, откуда взялась взаимность, — хмурится Мацукава.

— Взаимность, — повторяет Ханамаки задумчиво. Они так долго смотрят друг на друга, будто сейчас кто-нибудь протянет между ними простыню и заставит озвучить словесный портрет вплоть до мельчайших деталей. — То есть ты — тоже?

— Я тоже, — кивает Мацукава. — А ты не заметил? Я думал, в этом все дело.

Ханамаки сползает вниз и складывает ладони у рта.

— Обалдеть, — шепчет он. — К такому я не был готов. Я боялся, что ты уйдешь. Не хотел, чтобы ты знал.

Мацукава осмысляет все мучительно медленно, нервный смешок срывается с губ невольно и неожиданно. Он буквально слышит, как неохотно скрипят шестеренки в голове. Комната начинает кружиться перед глазами — а вот это уже от счастья, кажется.

Ханамаки тоже смеется — тихо и облегченно. Мацукаве не важно, что именно сейчас произошло между ними и что произойдет потом, просто сейчас слышать его смех — это и так намного больше, чем то, на что он рассчитывал.

— Не знаю, что и сказать, — тихо говорит Ханамаки. — Я ожидал получить от тебя оплеуху или между ног, готовился к обоим вариантам и еще парочку рассматривал гипотетически. А как твоя рука?

— Нормально, — Мацукава сгибает и разгибает кулак и добавляет, окрыленный незнамо откуда взявшейся храбростью: — Можешь потрогать, если хочешь.

Ханамаки краснеет мгновенно, Мацукава никогда такого не видел. Уши буквально полыхают красным. Он трясет перед собой ладонью.

— Я откажусь, если ты не возражаешь, — он прикрывает рот, но по глазам Мацукаве видно, что он отчаянно, невыносимо широко улыбается. — Мне идти пора, у нас еще сбор. Но послушай, Мацукава. В следующий раз я обязательно тебя потрогаю. 

С этими словами он буквально вылетает за дверь. Мацукава, судя по тому, что лицо нагревается постепенно, краснеет не так стремительно, но зато, когда возвращается медсестра, она тут же кидается за градусником.

***

— Ну вот, умеете же, как взрослые, — недовольно бухтит Ойкава. — Только почему сразу нельзя было так?

— Все равно они какие-то не такие, — подозрительно щурится Ивайзуми.

— Ой, да заткнись, — Ханамаки пихает его локтем в бедро. — Идите уже за свой столик, там Юда вас заждался.

— Эй, Ойкава, — говорит Мацукава, когда они с подносами проходят мимо него. — Извини, что на тебе срывался. Был неправ.

Ойкава потрясенно округляет глаза.

— Да ладно, Маццун, — бормочет он.

— У Ойкавы вечно ступор, когда дело доходит до искренности, — усмехается Ханамаки, глядя им вслед.

— Кто бы говорил, — Мацукава поднимает глаза, и Ханамаки выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге воцаряется тишина. Только не та колюче-ледяная, а уютная и мягкая. Они еще не вернулись к своему прежнему ритму, когда перекидывались репликами стремительно, не задумываясь и не подбирая слов, но Мацукава этого и не ожидал. С момента игры прошло совсем немного времени, и они медленно выстраивали что-то новое, оставив старый фундамент. Главное — Ханамаки теперь был рядом, он улыбался и смеялся, Мацукаве даже казалось, что чаще, чем раньше. 

Мацукава вовсе не возражал против того, чтобы продвигаться маленькими шажками, да и торопиться им некуда — до выпуска еще уйма времени, и они проведут его вместе. Только вот целоваться он хотел бы чаще. Намного чаще.

— Ты слышал, что «Галилео Галилей» расходятся? — спрашивает Мацукава.

— Угу, — Ханамаки вздыхает, палочками рисуя в своей порции риса что-то, смутно напоминающее сердце. — Отстой.

— Предлагаю сегодня устроить марафон.

Ханамаки поднимает взгляд. Черт, Мацукава, кажется, не вложил в голос достаточно тоски и скорби, и теперь Ханамаки поймет, что это всего лишь повод заманить его к себе. «Галилео Галилей» им вообще-то не особенно и нравится.

Но тот хитро улыбается.

— Отличная идея.

Под столом Мацукава чувствует, как соприкасаются их лодыжки и как Ханамаки дрыгает ногой, отбивая какой-то смутно знакомый ритм, и смотрит в его тарелку. 

Да, это определенно сердце. 


End file.
